The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures
by Christie Wind
Summary: <html><head></head>A diary written by Chiriro about her fantastic adventures on a new journey. This time, Haku suddenly got really sick and Chiriro must return to the Bathhouse to find a cure for his unusual disease, while trying to restore the balance between the humam world and the spirits' realm.</html>
1. Chapter I

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER I**

_**April 25th, 2008**_

Today I woke up with a strange dream: I was drawn in deep water and could not swim up to the surface. Meanwhile, I had no difficult to breathe and felt myself surrounded by a peculiar presence, as warm as a summer breeze. Although I tried my hard to escape, something kept pulling me deeper and deeper.

At the beginning, everything around me turned dark, I could barely see one step ahead. Then, a glittering light filled the entire environs, gradually acquiring the shape of a dragon-like being, while I suddenly fainted. After been recovered from the shock, I found myself in the back of that unusual creature grabbing its horns. This is as much as I can remember.

Since the first day I moved to this town, I have had abnormal dreams, just like the one I described, and, to complicate the situation, I can also listen to voices calling out my name or just whispering something I can't understand. From time to time, I also sense dark shadows in the surroundings, what annoys me a lot once my schoolmates usually calls me a weirdo.

As the years passed, I grew up used to these situations, though I cannot even explain any of them. To keep my mind away of nightmares, I started to paint everything I dream. For my surprise, these drawings seem so familiar. There are times when I close myself in the art room at school and keep staring them for hours. My teacher, Kiiro sensei, says I'm very talented and convinced me to take the test to the Art School University in Kyoto, after High School graduation.

_**April 28th, 2008**_

While returning home from school, I listened to someone's scream at the other side of the street. The sound was shrill and acute, just like a cry of pain. At the same time, I turned my back and walked in the direction of the sound's fount. To my astonishment, it was not one of those unusual noises I generally deal with, but it came from a young lady, on her early twenties, who had almost collapsed in the ground.

Before I could call for any help, the girl grabbed my arm and started to talk disconnected words; the best thing I could do was to listen. A few minutes later, as she seemed to regain consciousness, I asked her what had happened and, with a large smile, she said: "Sen, you have grown a lot. I missed you". At first, I was perplexed, until I noticed her mood change when she looked down and told: "Sorry, I just forgot you cannot remember anything that happened during your stay in the Spirit world. Though, I have to beg you to return once something really bad happened to Haku".

At the mention of that name, tears began to fall and I couldn't stop crying. In just a moment, flashes of memories invaded my mind. At this point, I turned to her and said: "Rin, how come have I forgotten everything for so long?". As she noticed that I had recovered my past memories, she explained to me that the memory loss was due to the Spiritual Gate and that we had to return to the Bathhouse quickly.

Without looking back, I just followed Rin up to the portal connecting the spiritual realm to the human world. I was unsure of what was awaiting for me, but confident that I had to find a way to help him, since he had done so much for me in the past.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the** Story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Sensei **(先生) is a Japanese word that is literally translated as "person born before another". In general usage, it is used, with proper form, after a person's name, and means "teacher". (Wikipedia- The Free Encyclopedia)

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	2. Chapter II

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER II**

_**May 4th, 2008**_

It has been almost a week since my return to the Spirits realm and the first thing I have noticed is the difference in the flow of time compared to the human world. When I got here, the first thing I did was to visit my old friends, once Rin told me I'd have to wait the next day to go visit my granny and Haku. Everyone was very nice to me, even Yubaba treated me well, but none of them seemed to have aged. It was as if time had frozen for them since I went home.

Later that day, I was asked by Yubaba to meet her. At first, she just asked about my health and how it was like living in the human world after all that happened in the past. Then, I explained her about my memory loss and how I remembered everything when Rin said Haku's name. This time, she got perplexed and started to speak in a more serious manner, asking if I knew why I was called after almost seven years.

I didn't understand what the witch said and she couldn't continue the conversation either because, as soon as Bow awaked and sensed my presence, he ran to the place I was and gave me a big hug. Until now, I don't comprehend what Yubaba was trying to say and visiting Zeniba didn't help a lot.

_**May 8th, 2008**_

As the days are passing, I still can't justify the reason of my return to the spirit world. When I went to Zeniba's place, she seemed surprise with my arrival. I asked her where Haku was and she said he had left her house a long time ago, aiming to return to his real "home". It made no sense to me and she did not even try explaining. I was really disappointed.

If he was fine in returning "home", why had Rin said he was in danger and what am I supposed to do? I feel like they are hiding something from me. Anyway, I have to work in the Bathhouse along with the other girls.

_**May 10th, 2008**_

If being deceived weren't enough, today I had to serve an impolite client, as annoying as her pride and excessive vanity. She was a beautiful young lady, her hair was long, wave, and blond and she wore a bright pure white kimono. Rin told me she was a snow woman from the east.

The arrogant lady seemed to dislike my presence and insulted me by saying: "I can't believe humans are now accepted as employees in this place". I just ignored it until she decided to leave the bathhouse and pointed out: "It is unacceptable that he has chosen someone as dumb as her for such an important task".

At that moment, I did not know if I would complain for what the snow woman said or go investigate the task to which she was referring and who "he" was in fact.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1.** I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2.** This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3.** Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4.** Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Snow woman **(雪女, Yuki-onna) is a spirit or yokai in japanese folklore. Some legends say the Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, is the spirit of someone who perished in the snow. She is at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. (Wikipedia- The Free Encyclopedia).

**OBS.: **Many thanks for the **first review** on this tale. I really wish everyone to understand better the plot of this story, including the motive for hiding the details related to Rin's visit to Chiriro. Anyway, I believe it's still a bit confusing once Chiriro thinks that her friends are hiding details of the departure of Haku and the purpose of her return to the Spirit's Realm.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	3. Chapter III

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER III**

_**May 13th, 2008**_

Yesterday, I met someone I have never seen before in the Bathhouse, a young lady who seemed to be a couple of years older than me. As she was taking care of the plants, I supposed she is responsible for the gardens.

During snack time, I asked the other girls about her and they told me she was an orphan, named Airi, who arrived in the Bathhouse a long time ago, around the second decade of Edo period, when the father of Yubaba and Zeniba was still managing the place.

Coincidence or not, I could meet her today just after the sun rise, when I was really tired and wanted to take a ride in the gardens. She was very polite and told me her story.

Airi said she knew about me and my relationship with Haku and how he was disturbed by my departure last time. She also explained me the strange flow of time in the spirit world. According to her, the time here cannot be measured or quantified; it relies on the wish of the spirits and their emotional state.

The young girl also told she used to be raised by her grandfather in a small house close to a prairie and there learned how to cultivate a diversity of flower, plants and medicinal herbs. In a certain way, she is very helpful for Kamagi and, once she works in the daylight, the people barely see her, except when Yubaba calls for a remedy for Bow or one of the customers.

Now, I understand that spirits also get sick, particularly those connected to a special site, just like Haku and his river. Later this morning, Airi accompanied me to the place she spent most of her time: a huge greenhouse on the top of the Bathhouse with a large variety of vegetables, from those we can see in the human world to those that could only grow in the spirits realm.

We had fun moments while she presented me to all of those plants. When I was about to leave, she explained that not long after I left the Bathhouse in my last visit, Haku got really sick and all of her efforts along with Kamaji, Zeniba and Yubaba weren't enough to make him recover. Then, he departed because, once he regained his name and memories back, the disease started and got progressively stronger.

At the present moment, I am really confused. Airi couldn't tell me the place to where he went and how to cure him, only that the illness was related to the death of his river.

_**May 15th, 2008**_

With so vague clues to start a research and everyone pretending to not know what happened to Haku, I am feeling really alone. But, the second visit of the snow woman to the Bathhouse gave birth to a new hope inside my chest.

Today I could hear a conversation between Yubaba and the snow woman, who seems to be called Miyuki. They referred to Haku being assisted at a temple in the east and something related to a ritual that must be performed for him to recover. It is a very difficult task and the spirits are annoyed with the fact that a human, I couldn't hear the name, is the only one suited to do this.

Not too later, I could see Rin asking Yubaba for how long everyone would have to maintain the situation confidential. The witch only answered that it was really hard convince the Spirits' Council entrust a human so much power and even ask the chosen one to never return to its own world.

By now, I am still trying to put together such a difficult puzzle. Maybe I will try to visit Zeniba, explain the whole situation and ask for help. But, first I have to persuade Bow give me some of the train tickets, which he often uses when visiting Granny.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. **The _**Edo Period**_ is the period between 1603 and 1868 in Japan's history**.**The period was characterized by economic growth, strict social order, isolacionist foreign policies, sustainable forest management policies, and popular enjoyment of arts and culture. (Wikipedia - The Free Encyclopedia).

**6.** **Airi **(愛莉)**.**From Japanese 愛_(ai)_ "love, affection" combined with 莉 _(ri)_ "jasmine".

**7. Miyuki **(深雪). A common Japanese name meaning "deep snow".

**OBS.: **I am really happy with the flow of this story and it's interesting that I really don't know what will happen with the characters until I begin to write. Please continue reviewing this tale, comment if you think it's annoying and a bit confuse. Anyway, being able to write a continuation to Miyazaki's Spirited Away is a pleasure, even If I am not a professional writer.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	4. Chapter IV

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER IV**

_**May 19th, 2008**_

Persuading Bow to give me the tickets wasn't as hard as convince granny to reveal the details concerning Haku's disease. According to her, everyone was trying to remain silent for my own safety, once the Spirits' Council was very strict in anything related to humans. The last time they had to gather was to discuss Airi's stay in the spiritual world and, though the majority of them approved the idea, a few powerful entities opposed.

Zeniba was very clear in state she was against my wish to leave the Bathhouse and go looking for Haku in the east temple. Without counting the risk of being damaged by the attacks of any member in the clan of snow woman living there, there was the possibility of losing the only chance of saving him, since she said I was the one elected to perform the ritual.

Despite disapproving my ideas, Granny had to agree that while we was there discussing and waiting for the resolution of the Spirits' Council, Haku was dying from a strange illness. So, she decided to help me and started by a better explanation of his disease.

What she said had already been almost explained by Airi. In other words, Haku was in that state due to the loss of his river. Just like the other spirit I helped on my last time here, he was deeply affected by the condition of his river. In this case, the ritual would be performed in an attempt to reestablish the bond between Haku and a part of his river that was still alive, but that flows underground. To accomplish this was necessary his most trusted person, who seems to be me, to conduct the ceremony.

_**May 20th, 2008**_

In order to keep me away of problems in my travel, Zeniba entrusted me her seal and asked to present that to anyone I will meet in the east temple. It wouldn't be easy getting there by train, but at least Kaonashi was allowed to accompany me.

Rin and the others were surprised with my courage, in except of Kamagi that only said: "Can't you see, it's the power of love!". Back to reality, Yubaba remembered no one in the Spirits' Council would allow a human perform the ritual so easily and complained that my trust in Haku would be proved in different dangerous ways. Meanwhile, the girls tried to calm me down, yet I was sure a hard time was waiting for me.

By now, the only thing I can't understand is Yubaba's benevolent behavior towards Haku. I have my suspicions, but due to the current situation, I cannot refuse her help. With many doubts in my mind and a slightly pain in my heart, I begin my journey. I am still not sure of what I truly have to do, but only the thinking that I can help Haku makes me feel really happy.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. **The** witch's seal **mentioned in this story refers to Zeniba's golden seal stolen by Haku in the movie.

**OBS.: **I think this is the most pleasure story I write so far. Though English not being my first language, I'm enjoying the development of this tale. For those who are fans of romance, you must forgive me but it's not my specialty.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	5. Chapter V

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER V**

_**May 22th, 2008**_

Before I could even think in parting, Rin came running in my direction at the train station with a face full of tears, just like the first time I saw her after my last stay here. She spoke really fast, in a way that I couldn't understand a single word.

After calming down and recover her breath, she delivered a letter in my hands. It would be a loss of time if I tried to explain the content, so I'll transcribe each word.

_"Dear Chiriro,_

_With this letter, I would like to clarify all the motives for me hiding everything related to your return to the Spirits' realm. In advance, I'm really sorry for it, but as you will discover by reading, I had no options._

_All started in a calm summer day, a few weeks after your departure to the human world. Haku was really annoyed once it would demand another year to attend an audience, along with the Spirits' council, in order to revoke his contract with Yubaba._

_At this time, there was nothing to be worried, but when the autumn began, he started to feel unwell to the point of collapsing in the corridors of the Bathhouse. Worried, Yubaba asked Airi, who you seem to already know, try to discover the cause of his uneasiness._

_As you can infer, none of their efforts along with Zeniba and Kamagi was effective. After many discussions, they conclude the reason for his apparent illness was related to the awakening of his memories and the death of a part of his river. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I see these witches work together._

_Without any clues that lead to an answer in how to cure Haku's disease, Zeniba convinced him to depart to an important temple in the east, well-known for being a sanctuary dedicated to Omoikane and for offering useful advises._

_He was instructed to ask the God a form of cure his illness, but the answer was really hard to deal. Conform you came to know, It's necessary his most trusted person to perform a ritual, responsible for connect him with the other part of his river, still alive and that flows underground._

_If you weren't the chosen, I think the Spirits' council wouldn't be complaining so much. But, being a human, the first difficult task was to bring you back here unbeknownst to them. For this, Yubaba had to ask the Council's prime minister for a special conference that allowed her to require the opening of the spiritual gate._

_With the excuse that she needed to deport some humans back to their own world, although the prime minister suspected the motive for her not turning them into pigs, Yubaba received the permission. Among everyone, I was the elected to bring you back._

_Despite knowing of your memory loss and that time flows different in human world, I went there, just after Zeniba pointed out your localization. As a spirit, I could not remain for much time without collapsing and, with only a day to find you, my succeed was a miracle._

_Now, I think you can understand better the entire story. I was not allowed to tell you before because everyone wanted to preserve your safety. I and all the others wish you good luck and success._

_Your friend,_

_Rin"_

After reading this letter, the majority of my worries have dispersed. Finally I could comprehend all the meaning behind my return to the Spirit world, though I am still unsure of what will be necessary to perform the ritual. If I listened to Yubaba and Rin's conversation well, I will have to give up returning to my own world and I don't know if I can do this.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Omoikane **(思兼 or 思金) is a Shinto god of wisdom and intelligence. His name means "serving one's thoughts". Omoikane is a deity of wisdom or good counsel able to hold many thoughts at once or to combine in one mind the mental powers of many individuals. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**OBS.: **In this chapter I tried to give a better explanation on the plot of this story. Once this tale is in Chiriro's point of view, show the other characters' opinions is really hard. So, I wanted to clarify some details in the story.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	6. Chapter VI

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER VI**

_**May 25th, 2008**_

My train travel lasted three days and, as Kaonashi doesn't speak, I felt myself almost alone. Different of what I could even imagine, the so called East Temple covers an enormous area deep in the mountains. The access to the main building is through a large avenue surrounded by cherries in blossom amidst snow.

Apart of the beautiful scenarios, which include not only the edifices itself, but a vast number of gardens full of flowers growing vividly despite the severe cold, people here are really strange: children with wolf ears and a tail, ladies able to freeze the entire environs wearing stunning silk kimonos and a formidable diversity of spirits and yōkais.

In confirmation to Zeniba's advises, her golden seal was really useful, everyone seemed to respect and fear it. Acknowledging my presence, one of the shrine' priestess, after I presented the seal, led me to a small building, where many people went to pray. Nearby, a young lady appeared to be waiting for me.

For my surprise she was none other than Miyuki, this time wearing a light blue kimono. Not letting me pronounce a single word, the snow woman said: "Human girl, I know who you are. Yubaba told me you would come here very soon. So, please accompany me". Without thinking a lot, I just followed her to the employees' dormitory.

With many suspicions towards Yubaba's true intentions, I was taken to a sumptuous room and prevented by Miyuki to not sneak around, in order to the members of the Spirits' Council gathered here don't notice my presence. I still can't comprehend what is happening, but it looks like the evening will be really long.

_**May 26th, 2008**_

In spite of so much distress, the sun rise at the east temple is incredibly beautiful. The snow shines in daylight and the air here is really pure. Such gorgeous vision could never prepare me for the horrible chain of events I was about to witness.

Early in the morning, a small child came into my room and left some food and a warm tea, as sweet as those prepared by granny. She didn't talk a lot and asked me to wait for Miyuki, who arrived not too long after it. The snow woman spoke really fast and required me to remain silent until late night, when she would lead me to where Haku was and explain everything.

Patience is not one of the virtues I am blessed to have, therefore the past hours I had to wait were the longest ones in all my life. At this time, a mix of melancholy, grief and dismay filled my heart. As soon as Miyuki returned to bring me where he was and observing her sad expression, I knew that the news would not be this good.

When I entered a huge bedroom at the male's dorm decorated with paintings depicting dragons flying in the sky, I was impressed. At the center of that place, laid in a quite big futon, was Haku in a state of deep sleep. As tears started to stream down my eyes, the snow woman accompanied me to an empty room nearby. There she explained the whole situation in the following words.

"_Chiriro, even though I can't understand in details your relationship with Kohako, I know you are one of his most important persons. As a result of this, you were pointed out by Omoikane-sama to perform the only ritual able to save this dragon's life. You may be asking why everyone is so interested on it. All is due to the importance of these creatures in maintaining the balance between the human world and the spirit world._

_Since ancient times, the dragons, as entities that retain a deep connection with both worlds, are the responsible for keeping the flow of energy on Earth. When a dragon falls ill, there is a disturbance in the natural order that leads to the death of many spirits. With so much negative impacts on nature caused by mankind, the number of these holy creatures is faster decreasing what represents a risk to our survival. So, you are the last hope to save him, though the Spirits' council is currently opposing to it."_

Said this, I was oriented by Miyuki to return to my room and rest. The next day, I will have to encounter Omoikane-sama, who will test my confidence in Haku. After witnessing everything with my own eyes, I feel the fear in my heart fade away creating space to hope.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Yōkai** (妖怪, ghost, phantom, strange apparition) are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. Often they possess animal features, other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Yōkai usually have a spiritual supernatural power. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**6. **A **futon** is traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day, allowing the room to serve for purposes other than as a bedroom. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**7. Sama** (様 【さま】 [sama]) is one of the honorific suffixes used in Japanese language for addressing or referring to people. Deities, both native Shinto kami and the Christian God, are referred to as kami-sama, meaning "God-sama".(Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**OBS.: **I tried to add more mystery in this tale, so tell me your opinion about this. Reviews are always welcome. I would also like to thank "_One percent"_ for all the support on this story, it is very useful.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	7. Chapter VII

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER VII**

_**May 27th, 2008**_

As far as I know, a test consists in an attempt to prove someone's ability, or it was what I used to believe before meeting Omoikane-sama. Meanwhile, not only my opinion about the test itself but also my personal image of this deity's appearance seemed to be a big misunderstanding.

Everything started early in the morning, with Miyuki and a priestess leading me to meet Omoikane-sama in the main shrine, localized in the center of a vast square surrounded by a beautiful garden. There, I met him in an enormous hall that led to a chamber, similar to Yubaba's office but less adorned.

At this time, I was really surprised in realize that the god of wisdom and intelligence appears to have not more than ten years old, which contrasts with his formal manners and archaic way of speaking.

Our conversation didn't take long to begin and was interrupted with the arrival of the Spirits' Council Prime Minister, an old man who seemed to be really annoyed. He started his entrance by saying: "My apologies to the great Omoikane-sama, but due to the urge of the current situation, I am forced to interfere in this meeting. I and the majority of the Spirits' Council believe that trusting in this mere human is an impracticable task. Due to mankind's actions, the number of dragons has been decreasing and our world is in the verge of chaos".

As the old man finished his talking, Omoikane-sama, who looked really disturbed, asked him to take place in our conversation, in order to all the parts involved end up in agreement. The discussion extended for more three hours, while I was asked by the Shinto god to retell the story of my arrival in the spirits realm, the Spirit's Council Prime Minister had the chance to expose his arguments in opposing myself performing the ritual.

At the end of the reunion, Omoikane-sama diligently stated: "Mister Shinano, I do understand your opinion concerning the humans, but being the entity responsible for protecting Japan's longest river, you may know this girl is the only one able to accomplish the ceremony. Then, I am forced to interfere in the Spirits' Council measures in order to keep the balance of our own world. Furthermore, I think Chihiro-san must be prepared to risk whatever be necessary to save her friend, as she is the only who can do this"

After listening to it, I returned to the women's dorm and was asked by Miyuki to calm down. Though, I can't stop thinking why, even being a river spirit, the Spirits' Council Prime Minister do not agree with me being the one chosen to execute the ritual.

_**June 3rd, 2008**_

A week has passed since my last meeting with Omoikane-sama and Miyuki. Now, I have permission to freely walk by the east temple until the day to accomplish the ceremony be decided. Nevertheless, I'm forbidden to see Haku.

Despite of the sadness, I went to a ride in a nearby lake last afternoon. There, I met up with a strange figure calling out my name. As I approached the lake shore, an image of a wrinkled face with long eyebrows was formed in the water surface. With a large smile, the unusual figure started saying: "Chiriro, my child, you have grown a lot since the last time we met. Don't tell me you have forgotten who I am?".

At first I could not recognize the spirit, but after a closer look, I remembered it was Kawa no Kami-sama, the extremely wealthy and powerful river spirit everyone in the Bathhouse mistook with a stink spirit.

The ancient god appeared to be really worried and, as I could not justify to him the matters involving the ritual, he asked me to sit down and listen to the following explanation:

_"Chiriro-san, even though you have accepted to take part in the ceremony that will help Kohaku-kun recover from his illness, I cannot agree with the other spirits insisting in not revealing you the price of this attempt. Therefore, if you still agree with everything after knowing that your existence in human world will be erased and you will have to live as a spirit for the rest of your existence, I promise to not interfere again"_

Said this, I could not avoid feeling nervous and distressed. I do want to help Haku, but I can't bear being apart from my family and friends forever. Regardless of the fact that I had already listened to Miyuki and Yubaba talking about this, I still wanted to believe that would have a way to prevent such a thing to happen.

Before leaving, Kawa no Kami-sama tried to comfort me by saying in the right moment my heart will point the correct path to follow. For the time being, I really want to have faith in his words, though a mix of dismay and panic is faster filling my mind.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. **The **Shinano River** (信濃川 Shinano-gawa) is the longest and largest river in Japan. It flows from Nagano Prefecture to Niigata Prefecture. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**6. Kawa no kami **(川の神, lit. river god) is a supporting character in the Japanese animated film Spirited Away. He first appears as a grubby sludge-infested spirit, but is soon revealed to be extremely wealthy and powerful in the spirit world. (Spirited Away Wikia)

**7. San **(さん [saɴ]). Derived from "-sama" is the most commonplace Japanese honorific, and is a title of respect. It can be used in both formal and informal contexts, and for either gender. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**8. Kun **(君【くん】 [kuɴ]) is a Japanese honorific used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**OBS.: **After revising all of the story's chapters, I decided to situate this tale on timeline. So, I thought: "If in this story Chihiro returned to the Spirits' world seven years after her first departure, which I suppose took place in 2001, year on which the original movie was released, then this story happens in 2008". What do you think? Has this story improved? Please post reviews, it's a pleasure reading all of them.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	8. Chapter VIII

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER VIII**

_**Jun 7th, 2008**_

With so much anguish feelings disturbing my head, think rationally is an impracticable attempt. Today, while taking a look at the night sky in an unhopeful effort to clear up my mind, I started to recall memories of my first time in the Spirits' realm and how my life seemed empty until meeting Rin and listening Haku's name.

At my last stay here, Granny gently told me: "Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it". Sometimes, I am really perplexed with the deep meaning behind these words. Even after so many years living in the human world, I longed for something far away from my reach, though I still did not knew what it was related to.

By now, the weight of my fear is clouding the path I am supposed to follow. Was I expected to not tremble on my choices? What was Kawa no kami-sama trying to say when he stated that my heart will know the best thing to do? These questions reappear every time I try to guess a resolution to the pain in my mind. I do wish to have a good dream tonight and wake up tomorrow with much disposal and less doubts.

_**Jun 8th, 2008**_

Not long after the first sunbeams emerged among the mountains that surround the east temple, a young lady with a bright purple hair came into my room and asked me to accompany her right to the main shrine. As she was in a hurry, I didn't have the opportunity to argue with her and just followed.

When we arrived in the entrance hall, I was greeted by a grave voice saying: "Be welcome Miss Ogino. The Spirits' Council is waiting for you in the conference room, please follow me". Then, the figure of an old man came up from the shadows, to my astonishment it was none other than Shinano-sama, the Prime Minister. He asked the girl to leave us alone and led me to attend the reunion.

There, I met up with a great variety of fantastic entities. Among them were Kawa no Kami-sama and Oshira-sama, the radish spirit I met during my last stay in the Bathhouse. Everyone seemed really worried, until the Prime Minister started his speech in the following terms:

"_First of all, I would like to thank everyone for gathering here, though I really wished it was a more auspicious occasion. Either way, let's begin by presenting to Miss Ogino the urgency to recover Kohaku-kun's health. It is already of common sense the importance of the dragons, as mystical creatures, to the flow of energy on Earth. So, clarify the reasons to let an ordinary mortal perform such an important ceremony is unavoidable. For this, I would like to request the explanations of the great Omoikane-sama."_

At this moment, the deity capable to combine in one mind the mental powers of many individuals took part in the discussion. In a solemn tone, he declared:

"_It is a major pleasure being able to reunite with each one of you that compose the Spirits' Council. Despite the fact that I will not long in my speech, I still have to expose the reasons that led me to point this young girl as the only one available to perform the ritual that will save Kohaku-kun. In order to shorten the entire story, I will only state that, after meeting him, the first thing I could perceive was the failure in reconnecting with his own river causing a large disturbance, which led to an aggravation of his disease. Along with that, the deep feelings he developed for Miss Ogino indicated her as the only one with the necessary power to rescue him. This is as far as my knowledge is able to go"._

When the God of good counsel finished, Kawa no kami-sama interfered on the reunion by saying:

"_My pardon for intruding, I have something really important to assert. I know about the current circumstances, but has anyone even asked Chiriro if she agrees in taking part of this attempt? The risks of failure are considerable and this young lady will have to abdicate of an entire life in the human world, what includes her family and friends."_

Said this, everyone who gathered there were overwhelmed by the confidence and determination imbued in those words. This time, I had courage to speak and any trace of fear and insecurity seemed to disappear as soon as I proudly stated:

"_Impossible problems require impossible solutions, so I think it's time to leave any kind of fear aside and face the consequences of our own choices. If I am the only one with the effective power to save Haku, I will do my best to accomplish this task. With the help of everyone, any difficulty can be overcome. While living in the human world, I forgot about my last stay in the spirits' realm, but I still managed to recover my memories. Seven years ago, Granny Zeniba told me that once you do something, you never forget, even if you can't remember. Hence, I do believe neither my parents nor the rest of my family and friends will ever forget me."_

Maybe my words were a bit too emotional, but all the spirits in the room seemed to understand my point of view. After this, the reunion didn't long to end. Now, I have to prepare myself to what will come next, though I am still worried the delay in taking a resolution by the Spirits' Council has committed Haku's health.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5**. **Oshira-sama** (おしら様, lit. "Great White Lord") He is a minor character in the Japanese animated film Spirited Away. When Lin and Chihiro pass by him, he follows them. Lin tells Chihiro not to pay attention to him. He helps hide Chihiro in the elevator until she reaches Yubaba. (Spirited Away Wikia)

**OBS.: **A new chapter, some new ideas. I wish everyone to enjoy this story.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	9. Chapter IX

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER IX**

_**Jun 9th, 2008**_

Some people say we have to believe in ourselves to achieve even the smallest goals in life. I don't know if is true, but in order to help Haku, I'll have to keep the most of my courage and willpower gathered together. Besides, as Lao-Tzu once stated: "the journey of a thousand miles begins with one step", so there is nothing to fear.

Last morning, not long after the end of the Spirits' Council reunion, I was asked by Kawa no Kami-sama to a short talk. While walking along the main avenue at the East Temple, he started the conversation by saying:

"_Dear Chiriro, are you aware of the weight imbued in your words? By maintaining this resolution, you will not be able to turn back later. Meanwhile, you must keep your calm and self-confidence, I sense a hard time is about to come."_

After listen to the river god's advice, the only thing I could do was to thank him and take my way to the dorm. That night, I had a horrible nightmare, the images were a bit confusing, but I still remember I was preparing myself to perform the ceremony when Miyuki astonished entered my room and said Haku was already dead.

As the sun emerged in the sky announcing a new day, I went to a ride at the lake and was followed by Hanae, a priestess at the shrine. She gently asked me to accompany her to where Haku was. Upon arriving there, my worst forebodings revealed true. Although he was calmly resting, the illness seemed worse than before, what was obviously appearing through the increase of paleness on his face.

Not much time later, Miyuki and Omoikane-sama entered the bedroom followed by Shinano-sama, who did not take long to declare: "If I was aware of Kohaku-kun health condition, I would not convince the others in opposing Miss Ogino accomplish the ritual". Said this, the god of wisdom and intelligence interfered:

"_Due to the urge of the current situation, we don't have time to discuss past choices. We must decide the best moment to realize the ceremony, preferably as soon as possible. Anyway, Miss Ogino have to clear up her mind of any doubts, the ritual is not complicated but needs a perfect balance of thoughts to be performed. In other words, I will combine Kohaku-kun's mind with hers and use Miss Ogino's mental powers, derived from their deep feelings and trust in each other, to restore the connection with his river and cure the disease."_

Three hours of debate ended by electing the day after tomorrow to realize the ceremony. After all, it would demand time to prepare the main shrine. As for me, I was allowed to remain by Haku's side until the moment to perform the ritual. This simple fact made me happy, though the wait itself is very difficult while seeing a dear friend succumbing to a strange illness.

_**June 10th, 2008**_

After more than a month in the spirits' realm, my sense of time is slowly fading away. The memories of my life in the human world seem to be so distant that I can't even recognize myself in them. Maybe the effects of my choice are already appearing, just like Kawa no Kami-sama warned.

By now, I cannot simply give up; everything relies in my ability of maintaining determination and mental equilibrium. As for Haku, it's amazing that the flow of time do not affect him. He continues to look like the little boy who helped me on my last travel to the spirits world. Sometimes, I feel as if his eyes will open and we'll finally be able to talk again.

At these moments, a mix of anxiety and concern fills my heart. Merely now, I am capable to understand the meaning of a quote which states that being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

As the sun collapses in the horizon and the moon begin to shine brightly in the sky, I pray for good luck to accomplish my goals. Even though I cannot take a glimpse of the true consequences of my choices yet, I am sure of don't wanting to give up on my life in the human world, despite the fact that something is still holding me in the spirits' realm and will not let me go.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Lao-Tzu **was a philosopher and poet of ancient China. Although a legendary figure in Chinese culture, he is usually dated to around the 6th century BC and is best known as the founder of philosophical Taoism. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**6. Hanae **(華恵). From Japanese 華 _(hana)_, which mean "flower", combined with 恵 _(e)_ "blessing, favour".

**OBS.: **After almost give up on this tale, I tried to continue writing. If you like the story's plot or have any suggestions of improving it, please post a review or leave a message.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	10. Chapter X

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER X**

_**Jun 12th, 2008**_

With so much things happening simultaneously, find time to write is even hard. The day to accomplish the ceremony arrived and everything took place the best way as possible. Spirits with different sizes and shapes gathered at the main temple, even Yubaba and Zeniba notified their presence.

As the entrance hall is large and spacious, the bizarre audience settled down well, especially the members of the Spirits' Council, who insisted on attending the meeting. At the beginning of the ritual, Omoikane-sama asked me to lie down next to Haku and close my eyes.

This moment, I was taken by a deep sleep and woke up in a room at the girls' dorm. Without understanding what had happened or how I had gotten there, I noticed Miyuki sitting next to me. Realizing the panic stamped all over my face, she began to explain the whole situation with the following words:

"_Miss Chihiro, do not be worried. The ceremony has already ended and Kohaku-kun is safely resting. Omoikane-sama demanded to let you sleep until your whole body recovers. The apparent memory loss is due to the extra transference of energy necessary to realize the ritual. In this case, it was decided you had to remain unconscious,_for your own safety,_."_

A few hours later, Granny requested Miyuki to leave ourselves alone. She was much calmer than the last time I had seen her, though the news to be delivered weren't the best ones to listen. Zeniba started her speech by asking:

"_My dear child, at this time you should be entirely informed about the risks of your recent attempt. So, what do you plan to do from now on? The memories you still keep from your life in the human world will progressively disappear and even your existence there will be erased. By remaining here, you stops ageing and turns into a spirit, although you are strictly forbidden to visit your own family. I will not force an answer now, in the right time your heart will point the best path to choose."_

Despite all the fear brought by Granny's words, I can't experience a feeling other than happiness and relief after knowing of Haku's formidable recovery. Nevertheless, I know that sooner or later I will have to make a decision. As she wisely stated, I must wait my heart present the better resolution to this difficult puzzle.

_**Jun 15th, 2008**_

After three long days of anxious wait, I could finally have a talk with Haku. He was walking in the midst of the cherries in blossom that surround the East Temple, when our eyes met.

While I was running towards him, tears did not stop dripping from my eyes. The emotion was so great that I ended up bumping into him. We collapsed in the ground covered in snow and laughed a lot.

As soon as we got up, I could notice a difference in Haku's appearance. He gave the impression of had aged. Regardless of the reason, the dragon did not let me say a single word, when he suddenly held my hand and started to run. My legs appeared to move by themselves until we reach the lakeside near the temple.

There, I encountered Kawa no Kami-sama. With a smiling face, the ancient god greeted us and started talking:

"_It is good to know of your recovery, Kohaku-kun. The establishment of the connection with your river allowed the growth as a spirit. As for you my dear, it seems that you still have a great choice to make. But, do not worry, the worst is already over. I wish you more auspicious days. So, good-bye! " _

With these words he left, leaving us alone to talk. Although I have imagined this conversation several times before, I did not know what to tell. Thus, he was the first to speak by saying:

"_It has been a large amount of time since our last meeting and I'm really glad for this opportunity. Since your departure, I have felt a strong desire of seeing you again and this is very hard to explain. I still want to keep you by my side, even knowing that you have to return to the human world."_

At a moment like this, I did not know how to react or answer. I could barely say: "If it is not so presumptuous, I think that I quite understand your situation. As the days are passing, I feel a strong force holding me in the spirits' realm. I previously believed it would end after your healthhad gone back to normal, but it insists on growing".

Unfortunately, the conversation did not last as Hanae advised us to return to the dorms and rest. According to her, it was a request made by Omoikane-sama. Anyway, he accompanied me to the girls' dorm and said we would have plenty of time to talk later. I wish that tomorrow comes soon.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the **story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**OBS.: **Is this story close to an end? This question was made by me while writing this chapter. What do you think?

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


	11. Chapter XI

_**The diary of Our Fantastic Adventures**_

**CHAPTER XI**

**_Jun 16th, 2008_**

The sun was already shining radiantly in the sky, when I woke up believing to have heard my mother's words of long ago. That time, as a naïve and stubborn crybaby, I was absently playing near a river at the moment she screamed: "Chihiro, don't play close to the river bank. It's dangerous!" .Not too later, my little shoe fell into the water and, while trying to get it back, I ended up drowning. Fortunately, I was saved by a strange creature. This mere event could be easily overlooked; if it weren't the first time I came to meet Haku.

Despite of the big number of memories vanishing from my mind, I still can recall some of the precious moments spent with my family. This does not bring any comfort though. As a result, the anguish I am feeling now can only be surpassed by the great sense of emptiness that fills my heart. I know I should not be trembling on my choices, but there are times when I am led to believe it would have been better if I had not returned to the spirits realm.

Earlier, I assumed that the invisible ties binding me to my loved ones would avoid the erasing of my existence in the human world. Then, it did not revealed true. As Zeniba and the others stated, I will not be able to meet my parents and friends again. To make matters worse, it's getting harder and harder to remember of my old life.

At the time of breakfast, my sudden change of mood did not pass unnoticed to Miyuki and Hanae. Worried, they asked me if I was sick and a simple headache seemed to be the best excuse for my bad temper. Although my small lie wasn't as efficient as I expected. When I left for a short ride by the temples' gardens, Mister Shinano-sama followed me and started to say:

"_Miss Ogino, my pardon for interrupting your morning walk. I would like to thank you for all the support. Due to your self-confidence and determination, it was possible save Kohaku-kun. This way, notice your unexpected depressive state is a surprise. I know that forgetting about your past is not easy, but you still have to cultivate hope. Once confronted by an obstacle, a river cannot stop. The same goes for our lives. It doesn't matter how hard the problems seem to be, they always can be overcome."_

Finished his speech, the Prime Minister went to an important reunion with some members of the Spirits' Council. As for me, return to the girls' dorm was the best to do. There, I had time to relax and think of my current situation. If there are no clues missing, remaining in the spirits' realm is the same as begin a new life and forget about my past self, while return to the human world equates to face an amount of people who not even acknowledges my existence.

As making a decision is not that easy, I will try to ponder the consequences of my own actions and understand better what keeps me so attached to the spirits' world. This night I want to have a calm sleep, though I have a premonition that the answer is right in front of my sight.

**_June 20th, 2008_**

So many worries and I was unable to perceive Haku's absence the past three days. Since nothing serious has happened, I had to calm down and investigate his whereabouts.

Later this afternoon, as I headed to the main temple, I could hear Yubaba complaining at the conference room. The witch furiously stated: "After so many years serving in the Bathhouse as my apprentice, do you think I will set you free from your contract so easily? You may have recovered your powers, but you are still my employee."

Before she had the chance to finish her speech, a loud bang could be heard. Then, with a grave voice, Mister Shinano-sama declared: "It's about time you give up, Yubaba-san. When we decided to allow the accomplishment of the ceremony, the revocation of Kohaku-kun's contract had already been done."

After this, a great silence filled the entire environment. The doors were finally opened and I could see some of the Spirits' Council members along with Yubaba and Haku leave the conference room. All happened so faster that I only had time to hide myself, since it would be troublesome if they discovered I was eavesdropping.

Recognize everything is going well let me calmer. Tonight, I also understood my stay at the East Temple is quickly coming to an end. Not too long after the finish of the reunion, Miyuki brought me a sealed parchment. As I came to know, it was an invitation to an audience along with the Spirits' Council, in order to discuss my permanence in the spirits' world. Although I'm a bit apprehensive, I realize it is more than necessary. By now, I'll try to avoid nightmares and relax.

**_June 27th, 2008_**

The day of the meeting arrived, bringing along doubts and uncertainties. But, the past week taught me all I needed to remove any trace of insecurity. I do love my friends and family, long enough to not allow anyone take away from me the wonderful memories of the moments we spent together. Even so, return to the human world pretending that nothing happened and let the Spiritual Gate erase everything related to my stay in the Spirits' realm is completely out of question.

This way, presenting my point of view in the audition was not as hard as I thought. Nevertheless, there were those who opposed my stay in the Spirits' world. The most convincing argument came from Kasuga-sama, a shadow-like spirit from one of the most famous Shinto Shrine in Japan, as he stated:

"_Until now all the arguments opposing Miss Ogino's permanence in the Spirits' world are derived from the common sense insisting that mankind have to be feared and combated. I do respect the point of view of everyone gathered here, but don't you think this belief is highly unbearable? In exception of a small amount of entities, the grand part of us is dependent of human's prays to assure our powers. So, I think we must give this young lady the right of a provisory stay in the Spirits' realm. If she proves her ability of surviving here during the time of a month, we will convene a new audience."_

Finished his speech, Shinano-sama intervened: "I do agree with this proposal, but it's already of wide knowledge that no one can live in this world without working." At this moment, Omoikane-sama suggested:

"_As she has stayed at the East Temple for so long, why not turn her into a priestess? I am sure Hanae and the other girls will accept the idea. After all, she is not like a common human. I can sense in Miss Ogino a great spiritual power. With appropriate training, she will be able to assist Miyuki in performing many rituals."_

Despite of some members in the Spirits' Council still disapprove the resolution taken by the Prime Minister, upon the ideas brought by the God of wisdom and intelligence, the reunion finished. It was decided that my training to become a priestess starts tomorrow and I am really overjoyed.

After dinner time, I had to say goodbye to some of my dearest friends. Before their departure, Granny and Kawa no kami-sama wished success on my new attempt and Yubaba complained it would be difficult to explain Bow that he will have to wait in order to see me again. As for Haku, I have not been able to talk to him for about a week. According to Zeniba, the Spirits' Council forbade him to speak with me until the end of the audience. That sounds very strange. So, as soon as I see him, I will try to clarify the details involving this matter.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

**1. **I am not the creator of Spirited Away. This is the story of a fan; I do not receive any financial gain in writing.

**2. **This is a fictional piece. So, any association with real people should be discarded.

**3. **Please **REVIEW** this piece, it helps a lot.

**4. **Related to the** Story**, it's not supposed to be a "diary" that is written every day, but only in some occasions. It's also in **Chihiro's point of view**, seven years after her last travel to the spirit world. So, once the original movie was released in 2001, **this story takes place in 2008**.

**5. Kasuga-Sama. ** In Miyazaki's Spirited Away**, **they are spirits who come to the Bathhouse in groups by boat. They wear strange masks and Sokutai (Traditional clothes worn by Japanese nobility), but their bodies are like shadows. (Spirited Away Wikia)

**6. Kasuga Grand Shrine **(春日大社) is a Shinto shrine in the city of Nara, in Nara Prefecture, Japan. It was stablished in 768 AD and rebuilt several times over the centuries. The interior is famous for its many bronze lanterns, as well as the many stone lanterns that lead up the shrine. (Wikipedia – The Free Encyclopedia)

**OBS.: **This is the longest chapter of the story until now. I wish you like.

**THANKS FOR READING! ;-)**


End file.
